


My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

by Ro (jjaero)



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 - Memetastic Version [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (after their match and stuff), Drabble, First Kiss, Firsts, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2017, Iwaizumi is so blushy omg, Kageyama has a crush on Hinata, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Oikawa is just, Practice Matches, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaero/pseuds/Ro
Summary: "What the fuck,"It wasn't a question, definitely not. Iwaizumi just stood there, frozen."Iwaizumi-senpai...?" a terrified Kageyama Tobio asked. His face was pale, Iwaizumi felt numb. But he also felt great."I'm fine, I'm fine..." he mumbled to himself, leaving Kageyama scared and confused.





	My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Just to sum this up, Iwaizumi and Oikawa watch a practice in Kitagawa Daiichi. AU.
> 
> May 2nd - Unrequited/Firsts

**really flustered!iwaizumi and cocky little shit!oikawa**

It was nothing. It was definitely nothing.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa thought it'd be a good idea if they took a look at one of Kitagawa Daiichi's matches, see if they have improved with Tobio as a setter and how the first years were doing. Kageyama was there, eyes wide open in shock. Why were his senpais here? Whatever, he didn't really care. Kindaichi was grouchy and quite angry, but Kageyama... he was doing just fine. What was it?

"Kageyama, nice serve!" Kinumi's voice echoed through out the court. Kageyama tossed the ball and did a start-up. He hit the ball and it went over the net.

It was just a normal practice match. It was nothing.

"Hey, Iwa-chan, don't you think Tobio-chan's serves are a lot more sharp today? Wonder what happened..." Oikawa thought out loud, Iwaizumi _did_ notice, Kageyama's serves were a lot more _bam_ than normal. He was quieter too, he didn't complain, or anything of the like.

He shrugged at the question. "I don't know, to be honest. But, you _are_ right." he examined the third year's form, he was doing well, for some reason.

"Nice receive, Kageyama!" Kindaichi's voice came. He moved quickly, catching the ball and-

_Toss._

It was a _normal_ toss, Kindaichi could hit it, and so he did. The middle blocker cheered, punching Kageyama on the chest. "D'you see that, Iwa-chan? He actually did a normal toss." Seconds passed, and Oikawa was getting closer and closer. What the hell?

Iwaizumi decided to ignore this, he didn't want this bullshit. He focused on the game, brows furrowed. Oikawa stole glances, as usual, Hajime noticed this.

"Oikawa, could you sto -"

_What the fuck._

Oikawa's lips were suddenly pressed against his. As cheesy as it sounds, it's just like the movies. For that single moment time stops. Both of them didn't care about the people around them, in fact they didn't even notice them. It was just _them_ , in their own little world. Iwaizumi kissed back instantly, unaware of what to do. Tooru smiled through the kiss, satisfaction glinting in his eyes. He closed his eyes and cupped Hajime's face, deepening the kiss. The Ace froze and shook his head, also closing his eyes.

Both of them let go with flushed cheeks.

God.

Oikawa looked at him and smiled. "I have to go the bathroom, be right back, Iwa-chan." he stood up and walked out.

It was nothing. It was definitely nothing.

* * *

_Nope,_ it was something. It was definitely something.

"What the fuck," he said for the four hundred fifteenth time, it wasn't a question, definitely not. Iwaizumi just sat there, frozen. It's been fifteen minutes since it happened, but he was still so struck and flustered and -

The game ended already and a certain ravenette approached him, a volleyball in hand. Once he reached Iwaizumi, he looked at him.  
  
"Iwaizumi-senpai...?" a terrified Kageyama Tobio asked. His face was pale, Iwaizumi felt numb. But he also felt great.  
  
He exhaled. "I'm fine, I'm fine..." he mumbled to himself, leaving Kageyama scared and confused. "Are you sure? You look a bit flustered. You sick? Or something? I can call our manager -" his statement was stopped by footsteps.

"Ah! Tobio-chan."

The two setters talked about their practice match, Kageyama nodding and tilting his head while Oikawa gave him tips or so. Iwaizumi shook his head in confusion. _Oikawa likes me? Um, there's a possibility._

 _"...oh_ , are you talking about the shrimp wing spiker from -"

"Oh my God, Oikawa-senpai. Not you, too."

_Oh, you're an idiot, Hajime._

_Shut up, Iwaizumi._

"Iwa-chan's still flustered from our kiss." he mused. "Kiss?" the current setter was wide-eyed, a slow smirk forming. Oikawa nodded and told him about it.

Iwaizumi looked up. "Oikawa... do you like me?" he blurted out.

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

"No shit,"

"Oh God, you could've told me!"

"Wasn't it obvious?!" (Kageyama backed away slowly, really slowly.)

"I- you know I'm an oblivious - !"

"Shut it, Iwa-chan!"

"No, you listen -!"

"...do you want me to do it again?"

His breath hitched.

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

"...yeah."

Without hesitation, Oikawa _jumped_ Hajime, pulling him into a hug, kissing him roughly. Matsukawa was watching, a bit disgusted, even though both Tooru and Hajime have seen him make out with Hanamaki.

(RIP Kageyama Tobio.)

 

 


End file.
